Living in THIS reality
by Tiva-NCISLove
Summary: The Tyler family, including Pete, stay in the Doctor's reality.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! My friend Hailey got me into watching Doctor Who a few weeks ago and I was absolutely _torn_ when Rose left and I haven't been able to watch anything but the first two seasons without going crazy or crying or something. I thought that maybe if I had something to keep my mind off of it, and a happy ending, all will be well. I also have had some major writer's block on my other stories since I watched the dreadful episode. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.

"Rose!" The Doctor yelled as she started to slip off the lever, "I love you." All of a sudden her father emerged from thin air and caught her in his arms. The void closed and Jackie appeared.

"Rose, darling, you're alright!" She ran over and hugged her daughter.

"I'm fine, mum," Rose said looking towards the Doctor, "we better get back to the TARDIS, make sure everything is alright."

He smiled, "Yeah, I guess we better."

"We'll be back soon, mum," Rose ensured before running off with the Doctor. "Everything alright?" She asked back at the TARDIS.

"Yes, wonderful actually. There's a bit of a mess, but other than that everything is fine." He replied while doing something with the control panel.

Rose looked down at the floor, "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" He asked without looking up

She kind of fiddled with her hands before answering, "When I slipped, before my dad arrived, did you mean it?"

He stood there for a minute just looking at the ground, "Of course I meant it, I thought I lost you, or was about to."

"I love you, too." She blurted at him.

The Doctor rushed over to his companion and pulled her into a long, passionate kiss. After about a minute he lifted her up and carried her away to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose's POV**

My eyes fluttered open; I felt something on my cheek.

"Good morning," A familiar voice said, brushing his lips against my skin. His lips met mine and I smiled.

"Good morning," I replied, and then I jumped up, "My mum! She must be worried sick!"

"Rose, calm down, it's only been two hours. It'll be alright," The Doctor pulled me back down onto the bed. "I almost lost you today; I'm not ready to let you go quite yet." I laughed as I fell back onto the plush mattress.

"We really should be going, though." I ran my fingers through his hair then got up, quickly throwing on my clothes. I turned to see the Doctor buttoning up his shirt; I walked over, grabbed his tie, placed it around his neck, and pulled him into one final kiss before making my way to the control room.

We walked outside and he stopped me, "What are we going to tell your mum?" I looked at him and simply said, "Nothing."

"Nothing?" he asked.

"Nothing, this is for us. I've been waiting for forever to tell you those three words and now that I have, I to keep it to us, at least for a little while." I told him hoping he wouldn't disapprove.

"Alright, we best be going then." He said with a smile. I wrapped my arms around his then put my head on his shoulder and off we went.

**About six weeks later; New Earth, New New York**

"This is the first place we went together, in this body anyway." The Doctor said as we lay on his coat in the grass.

"It's still gorgeous. How do you think the new humans are doing?" I asked

"You want to go see?" He asked.

"As soon as the sun comes up, the stars are just so lovely."

"Yes they are." He looked at me and smiled. I laid my head back down on chest and gazed up at the stars. We sat in silence for what seemed like hours, watching the stars slowly fade away. "I think we should tell Jackie." He said as the sun peaked above the horizon.

"My mum? Why?"

"It's been over a month, Rose; she has a right to know. She is your mother." I sighed in defeat and nodded my head. Suddenly I felt nausea, I ran inside the TARDIS and into the bathroom. "Rose! Are you alright?" I nodded at him when he reached the bathroom door. "Come on; let's go get you checked out."

"Doctor, that's not necessary." I argued pulling myself up off the floor.

"Come on; we were going there anyway, might as well get a check up while we're there." He said wrapping his arm around me.

I sat in the hospital bed waiting for the test results. The doctor, , had said that I could've just eaten something bad, but she wanted to run a blood test just to be sure. The Doctor stood by the bed and talked and laughed with me as we waited.

"Okay, it's nothing serious, just morning sickness from the pregnancy." Dr. Vanderhault told us when she returned. We sat in silence, shocked.

"The pregnancy?" The Doctor asked, I was still in shock.

"Um, yes, I'm sorry I thought you knew. You are about six weeks pregnant, congratulations." I looked up at the Doctor and smiled a tiny smile, hoping he would smile back at me. Sure enough he smiled a huge smile at me.

"We're having a baby!" He exclaimed, "We defiantly need to tell your mum now." I laughed at the Doctor, at _my _doctor; the father of my child. I smiled at the thought.

We leave the hospital and start back towards the TARDIS hand in hand. "Would you be able to do it?" I asked, "Not going off all the time, staying in one place. You don't have to you know, I won't tie you down like that, I know this is your live."

He stopped and turned towards me, "I wouldn't mind staying in one place. You wouldn't be tying me down; you would be giving me you, a baby, and a family. You are my life Rose Tyler." I got up on my toes to kiss him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, I want you to tell me what you want. I want you to tell me three things, many babies. One, twins, triplets. 2. Gender (if triplets please say how many girls or boys) and . Thank you so much for reading!**

I stepped out of the TARDIS and looked around to see the familiar alley not far from my mum's flat. I took a deep breath and somehow the air seemed sweeter. "You ready?" The Doctor asked as he stepped outside.

"Yeah," I said as confidently as I could. We started walking towards my mum's flat and I went over what I would say and how she would react. We started up the steps and I took another deep breath. I put my hand on my stomach instinctively.

"She's going to find out as soon as she sees you." He said looking down at my stomach. I took my hand off and he grabbed it, giving it a squeeze. I nodded then took one last breath before opening the door.

"Mum," I yelled stepping inside, "are you here?"

"Rose, you're back!" My mum said giving me a hug, "Where'd you go this time?"

"Um, we went back to New Earth."

"Oh that's wonderful! Tell me all about it."I looked over at the Doctor and then back at my mother.

"Mum," I paused and she looked at me, I took in another breath and smiled, "I'm pregnant,"

She froze for a moment, "You're pregnant?" I nodded and bit my lip. "Who's the father?" I looked back down at the ground again and tried to bring myself to tell her. She looked at me then at the Doctor, "Pete!" She yelled and I knew she had figured it out. She sat us down and began, "You are only 19 years old, Rose!" My father sat in the corner trying to decide whether or not he was okay with this, "And you! You are what was it? 900?"

"901, actually." He remarked and I lightly hit him on the chest trying not to laugh.

"Are you going to stay with my daughter? Are you going to protect her, and love her and maybe even someday marry her?" The room went silent and I looked over at him to see his reaction.

"Of course, I'll love Rose and this baby until the end of eternity, and I will do everything in my power to keep them both safe. No more going off, if that's what it takes."

"Not quite," I started and everyone turned to look at me, "We have to go one more place before we settle down. Will you take me to Gallifrey?"

He just kind of looked at me for a moment, "I would love to."


	4. Chapter 4

"Rose, this is crazy! You're pregnant, you can't leave again!" My mother shouted as I brought my clothes into the TARDIS

"Its fine Mum, I'll be fine." The Doctor was walking over so I said goodbye to my parents, "I'll call you when we get there, and when we leave." I told her giving her a kiss on the cheek. "So, when are we going? How long ago?" I asked the Doctor as he started with the controls.

"300 years ago. I'll take you to meet my parents."

"I thought you couldn't mess with your own timeline."

"I'm not messing with it. Remember when you went back to save your dad?" I nodded, "Well everything was fine after your dad died, that's how it was supposed to be, nothing changed because you met him, it only changed when you tried to save him. So no trying to save anyone." He winked at me.

The TARDIS halted to a stop and we stepped outside. I looked around in awe, "It's beautiful." I guess I was just standing there starring because the Doctor grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the city.

Suddenly a man and a robot-like thing stopped us and asked, "State your species."

"Oh, yes, I am a Time Lord and she is a human." The Doctor told him.

The robot started a scan and beeped, "The male?" The man asked it.

"Time lord."

"The female?"

"Time lord."

My head shot towards the doctor. "What? How, that that's not possible. Scan me again."

The robot started again, "Time lord."

"Doctor, what's going on? Why does it think I'm a Time Lord?" I asked frantic.

"The TARDIS," He said under his breath, "when you looked into the heart, no one is meant to do that you know. The energy must've embedded itself into your DNA, changing it forever. Oh, your mum is going to kill me." I couldn't help but laugh.

"She's different though," The man said after looking at the report the robot gave out, "she won't change. She has the regeneration gene, but not the one that would change her, just keep her alive. We've seen it only once before.

"How come?" I asked the man.

"Not many Time Lords travel with companions, especially ones who aren't Time Lords." The Doctor answered for him.

We went to the doctor's office before we went off to meet the Doctor's parents.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're taking the news that you aren't human very well." The Doctor said almost concerned.

"What's the point of worrying about something that you can't change? And now there's not only one Time Lord left in the universe, but there are two and another on the way." I whispered the last part in his ear, and then kissed his cheek, "Now, let's go meet your mum and dad." I grabbed his hand and dragged him outside.

"Do you think we could wait until after your mum sees how healthy and still you you are before telling her you aren't human?"

I laughed, "Yes."

We walked up to a house and the Doctor knocked, still holding my hand. The door opened and a woman appeared, "You're home." She said giving him a hug.

"Yeah, listen mum; I'm here from the very distant future." He told her and she nodded, "This is my companion, Rose."

"Hello, it's lovely to finally meet you."

"What species are you? I haven't seen you around here before." She asked me.

"I used to be a human, but then I got kidnapped by some Daleks, the Doctor saved me and then I had to save him and the only way to do that was to look into the heart of the TARDIS, which turned me into a Time Lord. I actually just found out today." I told her.

"It's lovely to meet you." I smiled at her then remembered my mum.

"Shoot, I have to run and ring my mum." I said, turning to get some privacy, and releasing the Doctor's hand.

"It feels like it's been forever." The Doctor said hugging his mother again.

A few minutes later I walked back over to the Doctor's house, "This whole not human thing is going to be fun to tell her about when we get home."

"Home?" His mother asked, "Are you not traveling anymore?"

"Just for the time being, we'll be back into space in no time." I said looking into his eyes.

"Well, come inside. Won't you stay for the night?" She asked her son.

"I'm not sure if we can stay that long."

"Don't be stupid, Doctor, we can stay." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I only have one spare room, would you mind sharing?" His mother asked us as we walked inside.

"Not at all," We both said at the same time.

It was about ten o'clock, I put my hand over my mouth to cover a yawn, "Come on, let's get you to bed." The Doctor said helping me up and walking me over to the spare bedroom, "Goodnight."

I lay down in the bed and felt the Doctor crawl in under the blankets next to me. I lay my head on his chest and he put his hand on my back, "Goodnight," I said already half asleep.

"Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you, too."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Doctor's POV**

I woke up with a start as I felt Rose jump out of the bed. She ran into the conjoining bathroom and flung up the lid of the toilet. I hurried in hoping I could help I kissed her temple and grabbed her hair, pulling it back behind her head. There was a knock at the bedroom door and in came my mother, "Oh my, is she alright?" She asked when she saw me sitting behind Rose as she threw up a second time

"She'll be okay in a few minutes. It's probably just some side effect of, um… traveling."

"Traveling?"

"Mhmm," Rose sighed and tilted her head back, signaling that she was finished. I let go of her hair with one head and ran the back of my finger down her cheek, forgetting my mother was here. "It'll be alright," I said trying to comfort her. She still had six weeks of this.

**Rose's POV**

The Doctor helped me up from the floor, "Why don't you go lay back down for a little while?" He suggested but I refused, not wanting to miss our last adventure for a while. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of my head, which made me smile, "Let's run to the TARDIS so you can get dressed, then we can go see the sights." He said, smiling his gorgeous smile.

Back at the TARDIS I changed my clothes and brushed my teeth. I was finishing buttoning my shirt when I walked into the control room, "You look lovely," He said kissing me.

I laughed," How long are we going to stay?"

"It's Christmas Eve tomorrow we better leave tonight." He pulled me into him and wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I'm glad you asked to come here."

"I'm glad you brought me." I got up on my toes and kissed him.

For the rest of the day we wondered Gallifrey and I got to meet some of the Doctor's childhood friends.

"We should be going; we wouldn't want to keep your mother waiting."

"No, we wouldn't want to do that. It was lovely to meet you all," I said before turning on my heels.

"I'm glad you got to meet everyone. You'll be able to see them all again in a few months."

"Really? What for?"

"Well, you can't have an alien baby on Earth now can you?"

"You mean it? We can come back?"

"Of course, but only for the birth. If we come back too often we'll change history somehow." I smiled before half skipping towards the TARDIS.

**The Doctor's POV**

When we arrived at the TARDIS Rose wondered towards our room. She must've fallen asleep because she hadn't come out in a while. I heard a noise and turned around to see someone standing on the other side of the console

**Third person**

DOCTOR: What?

DONNA: Who are you?

DOCTOR: But

DONNA: Where am I?

DOCTOR: What?

DONNA: What the hell is this place?

DOCTOR: What? You can't do that. I wasn't. We're in flight. That is, that is physically impossible! How did

DONNA: Tell me where I am. I demand you tell me right now where am I?

DOCTOR: Inside the Tardis.

DONNA: The what?

DOCTOR: The Tardis.

DONNA: The what?

DOCTOR: The Tardis!

DONNA: The what?

DOCTOR: It's called the Tardis.

DONNA: That's not even a proper word. You're just saying things.

DOCTOR: How did you get in here?

DONNA: Well, obviously, when you kidnapped me. Who was it? Who's paying you? Is it Nerys? Oh my God, she's finally got me back. This has got Nerys written all over it.

DOCTOR: Who the hell is Nerys?

DONNA: Your best friend.

DOCTOR: Hold on, wait a minute. What are you dressed like that for?

DONNA: I'm going ten pin bowling. Why do you think, dumbo? I was halfway up the aisle! I've been waiting all my life for this. I was just seconds away, and then you, I don't know, you drugged me or something!

DOCTOR: I haven't done anything!

DONNA: I'm having the police on you! Me and my husband, as soon as he is my husband, we're going to sue the living backside off you!

(Donna runs down the ramp to the doors.)

DOCTOR: No, wait a minute. Wait a minute. Don't!

(She opens the doors and looks at a pretty gaseous nebula.)

DOCTOR: You're in space. Outer space. This is my space ship. It's called the Tardis.

DONNA: How am I breathing?

DOCTOR: The Tardis is protecting us.

DONNA: Who are you?

DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor. You?

DONNA: Donna.

DOCTOR: Human?

DONNA: Yeah. Is that optional?

DOCTOR: Well, it is for me.

DONNA: You're an alien.

DOCTOR: Yeah.

DONNA: It's freezing with these doors open.

(The Doctor slams the doors shut and goes back to the console.)

DOCTOR: I don't understand that and I understand everything. This this can't happen! There is no way a human being can lock itself onto the Tardis and transport itself inside. It must be

(He grabs an ophthalmoscope and uses it to look into Donna's eyes.)

DOCTOR: Impossible. Some sort of subatomic connection? Something in the temporal field? Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the Chronon shell. Maybe something macro mining your DNA within the interior matrix. Maybe a genetic

(Donna slaps the Doctor.)

DOCTOR: What was that for?

DONNA: Get me to the church!

DOCTOR: Right! Fine! I don't want you here anyway! Where is this wedding?

DONNA: Saint Mary's, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System.

(Donna grabs a blouse that is hanging over the railing.)

DONNA: I knew it, acting all innocent. I'm not the first, am I? How many women have you abducted?

DOCTOR: That's my friend's.

DONNA: Where is she, then? Popped out for a spacewalk?

(The last bit is different; I got it from the transcripts. Occasionally I'll do that for these chapters.)

"She's around here somewhere, sleeping probably." The Doctor said.

"Sleeping? Is she an alien too?" Donna asked.

"She's part alien, she didn't use to be but she looked into the heart of the TARDIS and the energy changed her."

"So she's part alien part human?"

"Yes."

(The Tardis has landed in an area surrounded by buildings.)

DONNA: I said, Saint Mary's. What sort of Martian are you? Where's this?

DOCTOR: Something's wrong with her. The Tardis, it's like she's…Recalibrating! She's digesting. What is it? What have you eaten? What's wrong? Donna? You've really got to think. Is there anything that might've caused this?

(Donna is making the traditional circuit of the Tardis.)

DOCTOR: Anything you might've done? Any sort of alien contacts? I can't let you go wandering off. What if you're dangerous? I mean, have you, have you seen lights in the sky, or did you touch something like something, something different, something strange? Or something made out of a, box of metal or. Who're you getting married to? Are you sure he's human? He's not a bit overweight with a zip around his forehead, is he? Donna!

(Donna cannot cope with the reality of dimensional transcendentalism and is walking away.)

DOCTOR: Donna.

DONNA: Leave me alone. I just want to get married.

DOCTOR: Come back to the Tardis.

DONNA: No way. That box is too weird.

DOCTOR: It's bigger on the inside, that's all.

DONNA: Oh! That's all? Ten past three. I'm going to miss it.

DOCTOR: You can phone them. Tell them where you are.

DONNA: How do I do that?

DOCTOR: Haven't you got a mobile?

DONNA: I'm in my wedding dress. It doesn't have pockets. Who has pockets? Have you ever seen a bride with pockets? When I went to my fitting at Chez Alison, the one thing I forgot to say is give me pockets!

DOCTOR: This man you're marrying. What's his name?

DONNA: Lance.

DOCTOR: Good luck, Lance.

DONNA: Oi! No stupid Martian is going to stop me from getting married. To hell with you!

(Donna runs away.)

DOCTOR: I'm, I'm not, I'm not, I'm not from Mars.

DONNA: Taxi!

(It drives past.)

DONNA: Why's his light on?

DOCTOR: There's another one!

DONNA: Taxi! Oi!

(Another drives past with its For Hire light on.)

DOCTOR: There's one!

DONNA: Oi!

DOCTOR: Do you have this effect on everyone? Why aren't they stopping?

DONNA: They think I'm in fancy dress.

DRIVER: Stay off the sauce, darling!

DONNA: They think I'm drunk.

MEN IN CAR: You're fooling no one, mate!

DONNA: They think I'm in drag!

DOCTOR: Hold on, hold on.

(The Doctor does a very piercing whistle and a taxi does a quick U turn to pick them up.)

DONNA: Saint Mary's in Chiswick, just off Hayden Road. It's an emergency. I'm getting married. Just hurry up!

DRIVER: You know it'll cost you, sweetheart? Double rates today.

DONNA: Oh, my God. Have you got any money?

DOCTOR: Er, no. Haven't you?

DONNA: Pockets!

(The taxi driver dumps them back where he picked them up.)

DONNA: And that goes double for your mother! I'll have him. I've got his number. I'll have him. Talk about the Christmas spirit.

DOCTOR: Is it Christmas?

DONNA: Well, duh. Maybe not on Mars, but here it's Christmas Eve. Phone box! We can reverse the charges!

DOCTOR: How come you're getting married on Christmas Eve?

DONNA: Can't bear it. I hate Christmas. Honeymoon, Morocco. Sunshine, lovely. What's the operator? I've not done this in years. What do you dial? 100?

(The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver and gets a dialling tone.)

DOCTOR: Just call the direct.

DONNA: What did you do?

DOCTOR: Something Martian. Now phone. I'll get money!

(The Doctor joins the queue at a cash machine.)

DONNA: Oh, answer the phone!

SYLVIA: Hello? Oh no, the battery's gone dead. Has anyone got a charger?

LANCE: Have you tried the hotel? Hello? Hello? Vicar, is your phone working? Mine's run out!

(The Vicar is using his phone.)

VICAR: I've got one wedding about to arrive and another wedding refusing to leave, so yes, I do think it's a police matter.

DONNA: Mum, get off the phone and listen. I'm in. Oh, my God, I don't know where I am! It's a street, and there's WH Smith but it's definitely Earth.

(The Doctor gives the London Credit Bank ATM the sonic treatment, and goes straight to Please Take Your Cash without the rest of the preamble. Donna accosts a woman in the street.)

DONNA: Excuse me. I'm begging you. I'm getting married, I really am and I'm late and I just need to borrow a tenner and I'll pay you back I promise and it's Christmas.

(The Doctor takes the money from the ATM then spots a trio of Santas playing God Rest Ye Merry on brass instruments.)

DONNA: Taxi! St Mary's Chiswick. Thanks for nothing, spaceman! I'll see you in Court.

(Donna gets into the taxi, which is driven by another Santa.)

DOCTOR: Donna!

(Donna drives away. The Santas point their instruments at the Doctor, so he zaps the ATM, which sends banknotes flying across the street. Lots of people rush to grab the money and he runs away.)

DONNA: I promise you, mate, I'll give you the rest when we get there. Oh, I look a mess.

(She takes off her veil)

DONNA: Hurry up.

(The Doctor returns to the Tardis.)

DONNA: Hold on a minute. I said Chiswick. You've missed the turning. Excuse me, we should've turned off back there. We're going the wrong way!

(The Doctor starts the Tardis going as the taxi pulls onto the flyover, missing another car by inches.)

DONNA: What the hell are you doing? I'm late for the wedding. My own wedding. Do you get that?

(The Tardis is tracking Donna.)

DONNA: Turn around! Turn this cab around right now! Are you deaf or what?

(Donna tugs at the Santa's hood and its mask falls off to reveal that it is a robot.)

DONNA: Oh, my God.

(She tries to open a window.)

DONNA: Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Get me out! Help me! Help me! I'm being driven by a robot!

(Sparks are flying. The Doctor hits the console with a hammer.)

DOCTOR: Behave!

"What's going on?" Rose asked coming into the room.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. Short story is a woman appeared in the TARDIS and when I brought her back to Earth she got kidnapped by Santa robots."

"Not those again, can I help?"

"Of course, just like old times." He smiled at her then got back to working on the TARDIS.

(The Tardis swoops down and bounces off the tarmac.)

DONNA: You are kidding me.

(The Tardis weaves through the traffic as the Doctor ties a piece of string around a control lever. It comes alongside the taxi. The Doctor opens the doors holding the other end of the string in his teeth.)

DOCTOR: Open the door!

DONNA: Do what?

DOCTOR: Open the door!

DONNA: I can't, it's locked!

(The Doctor uses the sonic screwdriver. Donna gets the window open.)

DONNA: Santa's a robot.

DOCTOR: Donna, open the door.

DONNA: What for?

DOCTOR: You've got to jump!

DONNA: I'm not blinking flip jumping. I'm supposed to be getting married!

(The robot accelerates away. The Doctor pulls on his string, there are more bangs from the console and the Tardis gives chase, bouncing off the roof of a car. When it is close enough, the Doctor tries the screwdriver on the robot driver. It clamps its hands onto the steering wheel.)

DOCTOR: Listen to me. You've got to jump.

DONNA: I'm not jumping on a motorway.

DOCTOR: Whatever that thing is, it needs you. And whatever it needs you for, it's not good! Now, come on!

DONNA: I'm in my wedding dress!

DOCTOR: Yes, you look lovely! Come on!

(Donna opens the door. The Doctor reaches out for her. The kids in the Range Rover ahead shout jump!)

DONNA: I can't do it.

DOCTOR: Trust me.

(Donna launches herself out of the taxi and lands on top of the Doctor. The children celebrate. The Tardis doors slam shut and it zooms upwards.)

"Hello," Rose said, "Doctor there's something wrong with the TARDIS."

"Maybe it's because we went to Gallifrey."

"Or maybe it's her." Rose said nodding towards Donna.

"Oi!" Donna shouted.

"Rose…"

"I'm serious, she had to get here somehow and maybe that's why the TARDIS is acting up."

"You could be right. Donna, we need to figure out how you got here in the first place." He looked over at Rose and she had a delighted look on her face.

The Doctor is emptying a fire extinguisher in through the Tardis doors. A lot of smoke is coming out.)

DOCTOR: The funny thing is, for a spaceship, she doesn't really do that much flying. We'd better give her a couple of hours. You all right?

DONNA: Doesn't matter.

DOCTOR: Did we miss it?

DONNA: Yeah.

DOCTOR: Well, you can book another date.

DONNA: Course we can.

DOCTOR: You've still got the honeymoon.

DONNA: It's just a holiday now.

DOCTOR: Yeah. Yeah. Sorry.

DONNA: It's not your fault.

DOCTOR: Oh? That's a change.

DONNA: Wish you had a time machine, then we could go back and get it right.

DOCTOR: Yeah, yeah. But even if I did, I couldn't go back on someone's personal timeline. Apparently.

(Donna sits on the edge of the roof, looking towards St Paul's Cathedral and the City beyond. The Doctor takes off his jacket and puts it around her shoulders.)

DONNA: God, you're skinny. This wouldn't fit a rat.

DOCTOR: Oh and you'd better put this on.

(A gold ring.)

DONNA: Oh, do you have to rub it in?

DOCTOR: Those creatures can trace you. This is a bio-damper. Should keep you hidden. With this ring, I thee bio-damp.

DONNA: For better or for worse. So, come on then. Robot Santas, what are they for?

DOCTOR: Ah, your basic robo scavenger. The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise. They're trying to blend in. I met them last Christmas.

DONNA: Why, what happened then?

DOCTOR: Great big spaceship hovering over London? You didn't notice?

DONNA: I had a bit of a hangover.

"I spent Christmas Day just over there, the Powell Estate, with Rose's family."

DOCTOR: Question is, what do camouflaged robot mercenaries want with you? And how did you get inside the Tardis? I don't know. What's your job?

DONNA: I'm a secretary.

(The Doctor scans her with the sonic screwdriver.)

DOCTOR: It's weird. I mean, you're not special, you're not powerful, you're not connected, you're not clever, you're not important.

"Does your friend in their ever punch you in the face?" Donna asked the Doctor.

DOCTOR: What kind of secretary?

DONNA: I'm at HC Clements. It's where I met Lance. I was temping.

[Memory - office]

DONNA [OC]: I mean, it was all a bit posh really. I'd spent the last two years at a double glazing firm. Well, I thought I'm never going to fit in here. And then he made me a coffee. I mean, that just doesn't happen. Nobody gets the secretaries a coffee.

[Shoe Lane rooftop]

DONNA: And Lance, he's the head of HR! He don't need to bother with me. But he was nice, he was funny.

[Memory - stairwell]

LANCE: She's not that bad!

DONNA: She is!

[Shoe Lane rooftop]

DONNA: And it turns out he thought everyone else was really snotty too. So that's how it started, me and him. One cup of coffee. That was it.

DOCTOR: When was this?

DONNA: Six months ago.

DOCTOR: Bit quick to get married.

DONNA: Well, he insisted.

[Memory - bar]

DONNA: Will you marry me?

[Shoe Lane rooftop]

DONNA: And he nagged, and he nagged me

[Memory - stairwell]

(Lance is trying to run away.)

DONNA: Go on, just think about it. We'd make a great couple. And I'd get rid of the dog, and we could do up that back bedroom.

[Shoe Lane rooftop]

DONNA: And he just wore me down. And then finally, I just gave in.

[Street]

DONNA: Please? Oh, please? Please? Please, please, please, please, please.

[Shoe Lane rooftop]

DOCTOR: What does HC Clements do?

DONNA: Oh, security systems. You know, entry codes, ID cards, that sort of thing. If you ask me, it's a posh name for locksmiths.

DOCTOR: Keys.

DONNA: Anyway, enough of my CV. Come on, it's time to face the consequences. Oh, this is going to be so shaming. You can do the explaining, Martian boy.

DOCTOR: Yeah. I'm not from Mars.

DONNA: Oh, I had this great big reception all planned. Everyone's going to be heartbroken.

"I'm taking Donna to the reception to see if anyone is there looking for her, want to come?" She nodded her head and ran over to the doors with the Doctor.

(Everyone is bopping to Slade, under a big disco ball, and having a great time when the Doctor and Donna enter.)

NODDY: Does he ride a red nosed reindeer, does he turn up on his sleigh? Do the fairies keep him sober for a day? So here it

(Her entrance stops the fun.)

DONNA: You had the reception without me?

LANCE: Donna, what happened to you?

DONNA: You had the reception without me?

DOCTOR: Hello. I'm the Doctor.

DONNA: They had the reception without me.

DOCTOR: Yes, I gathered.

NERYS: Well, it was all paid for. Why not?

DONNA: Thank you, Nerys.

SYLVIA: Well, what were we supposed to do? I got your silly little message in the end. I'm on Earth? Very funny. What the hell happened? How did you do it? I mean, what's the trick, because I'd love to know.

(They all start talking at once.)

LANCE: Where were you the whole time?

(They finally shut up with Donna bursts into tears. Lance hugs her and everyone applauds, except Nerys. Donna winks at the Doctor. Later, as Lance and Donna are dancing together, all happy again.)

SINGER: I have wandered, I have rambled, I have crossed this crowded sphere. And I've seen

(The Doctor gestures to a man holding a smart phone, and borrows it to look up HC Clements.)

SINGER: Oh, my girl, my girl, my precious girl, what is this man to do. So reel me in, my precious girl.

(HC Clements, sole proprietor - Torchwood.)

SINGER: Come on, take me home. Cos my body's tired of travelling and my heart don't wish to roam.

The doctor looked over at Rose and smiled remembering all of the fun times that they have had and imagining their future together.

SINGER: Well, you took me in, you stole my heart, I cannot roam no more. Cos love it stays within you, it doesn't wash up on a shore. Then a fighting man forgets each cut, each knock, each bruise, each fall. But a fighting man cannot forget

(The Doctor spots the man making the video record of the wedding.)

CAMERA MAN: Oh, I taped the whole thing. They've all had a look. They said sell it to You've Been Framed. I said, more like the News. Here we are.

(He watches the replay of when Donna turned into gold energy and flew off.)

DOCTOR: Can't be. Play it again?

CAMERA MAN: Clever, mind. Good trick, I'll give her that. I was clapping.

DOCTOR: But that looks like Huon Particles.

CAMERA MAN: What's that then?

DOCTOR: That's impossible. That's ancient. Huon energy doesn't exist anymore, not for billions of years. So old that it can't be hidden by a biodamper!

(The Doctor runs outside to see robot Santas approaching.)

DOCTOR: Donna! Donna, they've found you.

DONNA: But you said I was safe.

DOCTOR: The bio-damper doesn't work. We've got to get everyone out.

DONNA: My God, it's all my family.

DOCTOR: Out the back door!

Grabbing Rose's hand they ran to the door.

(There are robots out there.)

DOCTOR: Maybe not.

(They look through the French windows.)

DONNA: We're trapped.

(A robot has a remote control.)

DOCTOR: Christmas trees.

DONNA: What about them?

DOCTOR: They kill. Get away from the tree!

DONNA: Don't touch the trees!

"Get away from the Christmas trees! Everyone get away from them! Everyone stay away from the trees! Stay away from the trees!" Rose shouted, remembering last Christmas.

(The plastic baubles are floating off the trees, which are real. Then they start to zoom at the people and go Bang! when they hit something. Panic, the presents go tumbling, and one man gets thrown into the air and lands squarely on the wedding cake. Donna and Lance hide underneath a table. The Doctor looks up over the DJ's sound desk to see six Santa's all lined up in front of the bar.)

DOCTOR: Oi! Santa! Word of advice. If you're attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver, don't let him near the sound system.

(He jams the screwdriver into the deck, and the resulting harmonics shake the robots to pieces.)

GEOFF: It's all right, Stan. You'll be all right. It's all over.

DONNA: Michael? Connie? Oh, Senita, do something useful.

LANCE: What is it? What were they?

DONNA: Just stop wittering. Just help them.

DOCTOR: Look at that. Remote control for the decorations, but there's a second remote control for the robots. They're not scavengers anymore. I think someone's taken possession.

DONNA: Never mind all that. You're a doctor. People have been hurt.

DOCTOR: Nah, they wanted you alive. Look.

(He throws a bauble to Donna.)

DOCTOR: They're not active now.

DONNA: All I'm saying, you could help.

DOCTOR: Got to think of the bigger picture. There's still a signal!

SYLVIA: Donna, who is he? Who is that man?

The Doctor and Rose stand there looking around and thinking.

**Ok so sorry if this is weird and disorganized but I found it to be the best way to do this. I'm going to stop here because I've reached 4,000 words and have 16 pages full, so you get the idea. Don't forget to put in your vote for the baby/babies.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, I have a dilemma. No one has chosen the same names, I need more votes to make a decision and I know I haven't written in a while but school is finally out. **

My eyes fluttered open and I immediately recognized the bedroom, "Hey," I said when I turned over, "are we home?" The Doctor nodded at me with a smile, he was propped up on his side.

"So, I've been thinking. It's getting kind of crowded in your mum's flat. We could maybe look for a house of our own." I smiled so hard my cheeks began to hurt.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Well, of course, this baby needs a proper home." I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. We went out to the control room and he set the TARDIS to home. When she stopped I felt strange then suddenly my stomach started to grow at a very rapid rate.

"Doctor! I'm huge!" I shouted.

"I must've set the TARDIS wrong, let's go back to the infirmary." He suggested.

While in the infirmary the Doctor ran some tests and discovered that I was now 7 ½ months pregnant since he had set the TARDIS to the wrong time. "My mum is going to kill us."

"She won't be able to reach you over that stomach of yours." He joked and I hit his arm, "One more thing, Rose. We better get three cribs."

My jaw dropped and my eyes brightened, "Triplets?" I asked to make sure I had heard him right and he nodded. While hugging him my mother popped back into my head, "We should go the sooner the better." The Doctor nodded and helped me down off of the chair.

Walking up to the door of my mum's flat made my heart race. We had been gone for 6 months and I wasn't human _and_ I was having three babies instead of the unexpected one. I grabbed the door knob and took a deep breath, looked at the Doctor, then opened the door. "Mum!" I called out.

"Rose! Where have you been?" When she turned the corner my jaw dropped and my eyes fell to her extended stomach. She smiled and looked at me, "You're going to have a brother." I was speech less.

"I'm having triplets and I'm not completely human!" I shouted

"What?" My father asked when he rounded the corner, "I understand the triplet thing; you can't control how many babies are in there, but what's this about you not being human."

"Completely human, I'm not completely human." I said then explained the situation as best I could.

"You did this?" My mum said looking at the Doctor with anger in her voice.

"No, Mum, I did it. I looked into the heart of the TARDIS. I did it for him," I said grabbing the Doctor's hand, "and I'd do it again."


End file.
